años de mentira
by CristalPotter
Summary: que tal si harry aun tiene a sus padres, vive como un muggle y harry y sus añigos se enteran hasta los 14 años de que son magos?


**eam... bueno esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste... este es mi capitulo uno y les pondre mas... **

AÑOS DE MENTIRA

Harry Potter un chico muggle (bueno eso creía el, pues sus padres eso le hicieron creer) de 14 años, alto, con gafas y detrás de ellas unos ojos esmeraldas, se encontraba en su cuarto, escribiendo una novela sobre un mago extraordinario), mientras escuchaba música (punk) y sin darse cuenta de que estaba escribiendo su propia historia.

Con su cabello largo y negro azabache se levanto de su cama para abrir la puerta, pero el ruido de la música casi hace que su madre saliera por los aires.

Su madre de cabello rojo y sus ojos iguales a los de su hijo le hizo señas de que apagara el aparato.

Harry fue al stereo y el ruido cesó.

-ya era hora- lo reprimió

- lo siento madre- le contesto

-harry tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo…- le decía

- mamá ya les eh dicho que no tomo drogas, esta bien?- la interrumpió

-que es eso?- le dijo examinándolo - que tienes en la boca?-

- nada- y la cerró

- harry, abre la boca!- lo apremió

Mientras harry buscaba la forma de deshacerse de su madre.

-harry!, no puedo creer que tengas un arete!- le contestó sorprendida.

-que harry que?-pregunto mientras se acercaba un hombre idéntico a harry a excepción de sus ojos, los de él eran cafés.

Harry con cara de ay no!!´´ , pero en su cabeza deseaba que no descubrieran su arete en la ceja. XD

harry tiene un arete en la lengua!!- le contó a james, pero harry en su desesperación negó con la cabeza y su oscura cabellera se movió lado a lado y…

que?!!- gritaron sus padres a la vez viendo el arete de su ceja

pero que demonios te pasa harry james potter?!- por primera vez escucho a su padre decir una grosería, ya no sabia que hacer y en lo único que pensó era en el ultimo hechizo que había escrito en su novela, deseando que la magia existiera.

_Obliviate!!- _dijo y vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de sus padres y como sacaban unos palos de sus bolsillos de donde salían ases de luz donde reboto el extraño hechizo que harry había inventado.

pero que demonios paso aquí?- pregunto extrañado harry y viendo como sus padres sostenían unos palitos

como hiciste eso y de donde sacaste ese hechizo y como osaste utilizarlo contra nosotros?- lo regañó su padre, pero a harry no le importó solo quería saber que sucedía.

Que son esas cosas?-

Como hicieron que eso´´ los protegiera?- pero con cara de emoción D

Puedo tener una?-

james, tenemos que decirle- le dijo lily

decirme que?- pregunto harry

harry… esa cicatriz que esta justo encima de tu ojo derecho, no fue por un accidente de auto- le decía

como que no' pero eso me dijeron ustedes… ay no!!, no soy adoptado verdad?!-

Noo!!- dijeron sus padres.

Entonces que pasó?-

Cuando eras pequeño trataron de asesinarte…-

Que?!- la interrumpió- por que? Que estas diciendo?!-

Si, harry, es verdad lo que dice tu madre…- decía su padre

Harry… eres un mago- le dijo lily

-que?!- le preguntó- madre, ya te dije que no tomo drogas- y se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta desconcertado.

Te dije que no seria fácil- le dijo james a lily

Pero ya no tenemos tiempo, ya casi comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts y tenemos que enseñarle lo que a perdido en estos 3 años…-

Deja que lo digiera, entiende que parte de su vida no toda a sido cierta- y se fueron caminando hacia la sala.

Pero al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de harry

Mago? Pero que dicen? preguntándose a sí mismo

Hogwarts? Pero que es eso? Asesinarme? Quien? Por que?

Por que mintieron de mi cicatriz?

Y se acercó al espejo de su ropero

En realidad seré mago? Pero se le a figuro que su reflejo asentía con la cabeza y pensó que era por el estrés solamente

y si es verdad? pero por que ocultarlo tanto tiempo?

TOC TOC!!

Golpeaban su ventana y fue sacado de su ensimismamiento.

Un chico pelirrojo, alto y pecoso entraba por su ventana, seguido por la chica que a harry le gustaba.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sus mejores amigos desde pequeños

les tengo que contar algo…- les decía

- ya te dijeron?- le preguntó Ron

- ustedes lo sabían?- no podía creer que sus amigos le ocultaron algo así…

**pss por lo pronto esto es todo la seguire escribiendo... shao... espero que les aya gustado y dejen reviews... ay me avisan que tal...**


End file.
